1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an mage-pickup apparatus, an image recording apparatus, an image-pickup control program, an image recording program, an image-pickup method and/or an image recording method, which can be used with an electronic digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic still camera has been proposed, in which plural recording media may be installed. In the electronic still camera, either of the plural recording media is automatically selected based on a photographing mode or a distance of a subject to be photographed, and image data obtained is recorded in the selected recording medium. Therefore, image data are classified by the photographing mode and/or the distance of the subject and recorded in separate recording media, which allows a user to avoid troublesome work in classifying and editing a number of obtained image data.